


I Could Spend the Whole Night Just Thinking About Birds

by wellexcuuuuuseme



Category: The Paradise
Genre: Birds, Gen, Minor Canonical Character(s), Short One Shot, aye brevity: soul of wit and/or poorly written fics, birdkeeping, chickenkeeping, reflection pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellexcuuuuuseme/pseuds/wellexcuuuuuseme





	I Could Spend the Whole Night Just Thinking About Birds

"You can't bring that in here."  
"Sam, it's not your counter. It's mine."  
"You can't sell it. It's a mutt. A mutt hen. Not a songbird."  
"Cugnot is very offended you would suggest I sell her. She's not for sale, she's another clerk! Who better to represent our feathered friends than a feathered friend?"  
"If it's working here, can you come back to haberdashery? I hate it there."  
"Why would you hate it?  
"It's so much more depressing than fabrics. It's really taking its toll."  
"But you're helping to fix what's broken!"  
"Yes but I'm farther from you and I have to walk past Jonas just to talk to you."  
"I'm going to ignore the sentiment because you were rude to Cugnot."

Pauline spent the whole day at the birds counter smiling and smiling. She was sure Cugnot would be smiling if she could. 

The next day, Dudley appeared at the birds counter and shooed Sam back to haberdashery. 

"I understand you've kept a bird in here as a, ehrm, 'clerk'?"  
"Yes, sir." She hesitated. Cugnot sqaucked quietly at her nervousness.  
"Then you'll need this." He said as he pulled out a tiny vest made in that signature black-on-black fabric.  
"A uniform? For Cugnot? Oh thank you, Dudley, thank you!" She hugged him and he wasn't sure what do do with it. She apologized.  
"I wasn't sure what size, so it's tied at the back. Sam didn't tell me how big, just that it had to be done." He turned gracefully to walk away.  
"Tell him it's perfect!" She called after him, well too aware of the blush on her cheeks.


End file.
